


Seriously never!

by 8fred9



Series: SGA G-S [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I cannot let this go, M/M, Sequel, kidnap, oh ronon why do I feel your gonna make my life a living hell, wraith attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8fred9/pseuds/8fred9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to never corner a Guide...Rodney is a trouble magnet. Introducing Ronon and Teyla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seriously never!

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I need to continue this as it won't leave my brain...so here it is damn you plot bunny!!

John had known that being bonded to Rodney would be a roller coaster ride, but he hadn't even known the half of it. As if the fact that Rodney keep disappearing to his lab at all hours of day and night wasn’t enough, there was also the sea of unbonded sentinels always hovering around him for stability and comfort. Then on top of it there were all those little bombs of information that kept on falling into his lap about his Guide. The first one had exploded on their first trip together to the cafeteria. Rodney had been frowning at the food for a while when the cook finally made is way to him with a sigh.

"Doctor Mckay I swear to you there is no citrus of any kind in the food, I haven't had a shipment of citrus of any kind since you've been here. Please, please stop frowning at my food."

"Just being careful, no need for the attitude."

"God give me strength."

The cook turned around waving his hands in the air as Rodney finally took a serving of food followed closely by his increasingly worried Sentinel. Once they found a table at the far end of the cafeteria, John pulled his Guide’s tray to him taking the first bite of everything, ignoring the other man’s gaping face. 

"Hey! No, no!"

"Rodney sweety, if I'm not the one making your food I will taste everything you eat, so get used to sharing. What's up with the citrus?"

"Do I get a say in this? That's my food, my precious food!"

"No. What's up with the citrus?"

"I'm reconsidering the whole bound thing."

"Rodney. Citrus."

"I'm allergic to them, deadly allergic! Now give me my food you scoundrel."

Rodney pulled his tray away from a shocked John and started eating completely ignoring the panic in the Sentinel’s face. The soldier grabbed his Guide’s wrist in his hands pulling him a little forward and searching his eyes.

"Where is your epipen?"

"Pocket. Can I eat now? Kind of important if you want my sugar level to stay up."

"....How many food-related life-threatening illnesses do you have?"

"Allergic to citrus, sugar level related to my energy and happiness and a caffeine addiction. That's it I think!"

"Ok...Ok, I need an epipen for you, a reserve of snacks for my office, our quarters and for every little hiding spot I have on Atlantis. Then I'll need a coffee machine for our room..."

"Our quarters...our room?"

"And I'm pretty sure I can bribe two or three people for good coffee and energy bars."

John was still making a list of people to bribe for all the snacks and coffee, he also needed to talk to Weir about their new quarters, because as much as he loved having Rodney sleeping wrapped around him a double bed would be better for his Guide’s back. When he looked up Rodney was looking at him with raised eyebrows, he even stopped eating, his fork hovering over his plate.

"What is it baby?"

"Baby?....Waow okay let’s just...humm you’re moving fast...like really fast."

With a smile the soldier stood up and slid next to his Guide, placing an arm around his waist and pulling him to his side. He nuzzled his nose into the scientist’s neck ignoring his freak out or the intrigued looks all the other people in the cafeteria gave them at his display of affection. 

"It ok baby."

"How!?!"

"Oh Rodney did you really think I would let you go anywhere without me? You’re my guide, you and this city are the most important things to me. So yeah I might be moving a little faster than you might be used to, but be assured I'll always make sure you’re happy wherever we are."

"That's...just....ok....yeah ok....dear lord you’re cheesy!"

John chuckled a little placing a kiss on top of his Guide’s head, sighing happily as Rodney started to eat again. 

That afternoon after making sure Rodney was safely tucked away in his lab with Zelenka, John made his way to the infirmary for his first stop on his to-do list. As he walked in he braced himself to face Carson. The Doctor was still not completely on board with his bounding with McKay, still feeling over protective of the Guide and not really liking Sheppard as a whole. Carson was in his office going over some paperwork, so John leaned into the doorframe waiting for the Doctor to notice him. 

"What do you want Sheppard?" Carson didn't even look up from his paperwork.

"...I wanted to ask you for an extra epipen I could carry around in case something happen to Mckay's."

Carson finally looked up a little frown on his face as he studied the Sentinel, his head slowly turning to the side as if he had just said something weird. 

"What? Do you have one?"

"I have many extra epipens stashed away I case of Rodney-related catastrophe."

"So why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm seeing if I can change my judgement of your character. You’re actually the first person to ask me this...it’s a little worrying and coming from you really sweet." Carson finally moved, opening a drawer of his desk, he threw a small tube to him and went back to his paperwork." On your way soldier, I have work to do."

John was turning around ready to leave when he felt the Doctor’s eyes on the back of his head. Turning around he caught the same weird look on the Doctor’s face and raised his eyebrows in question.

"Take good care of him Sheppard."

"I will."

"You better laddy or I swear to God I will make your life a living hell. Good day!"

John gapped a little, completely at a loss for words and placed the small tube in his pocket, walking out of the infirmary as fast as he could. 

Bribing the earth connection staff for five boxes of different snacks, a coffee machine and three different kinds of coffee only cost him two favors and one surf board. The hardest part was going to be convincing Weir to give him one of the bigger quarters in the city, normally reserved for the higher ups. As he walked in the head of Atlantis office, Weir was sitting at her desk a smile on her face as if she had been waiting for him...it was creepy. She motioned for him to take the seat in front of her and smile a little more at his closed of face. 

"Good morning Colonel Sheppard."

"Madame Weir."

"Please call me Elizabeth. I believe you are here to ask a favor of me?"

"...How?"

"Sacha from earth connection called me after you started bribing her team for a coffee machine. I was then informed that your bond to Mckay was made official by your display in the cafeteria and finally Carson asked me if I would be opposed to castration on your person if you feel out of line."

"That's...terrifying. So I suppose you also know why I'm here?"

"You want one of the bigger quarters from the higher ups corridor for you and Rodney."

"And your price for those quarter?"

"You taking over the military, you would be in charge of all the military in Atlantis and any off world mission."

"...What happen to the previous head of military? Why me? I'm new here, no one really knows me."

"The previous head of military fell prey to the Wraith and the post as been vacant since then, so far I haven't needed any one filling the post. But I fear any crisis coming along without a strong person in charge. You have been well accepted by all the other officers and you have been nominated to the post by many others. You are well respected and being bound to the most powerful Guide in Atlantis shows you are a strong man. I mean anyone willingly bounding himself to Mckay, is indeed a very strong man."

"I'm flattered and a little upset on behalf of my Guide, but I don't think I'm the right person for the..."

"You will have your own quarters with a double bed and will be able to place yourself in the same off world team as Mckay."

"Mckay isn't going off world."

"Yes he is, he has agreed to it after it was made clear that our search for ZPM would benefit from his presence."

"..."

"Colonel Sheppard?"

"I accept your terms and will be expecting our combined furniture and belongings to be placed into our quarters before tonight. Now if you'll excuse me I have a Guide to kill."

"Done! Officer Lorne will show you your new office later!"

The rest of Weir’s sentence was swallowed in the buzz of rage inside the soldier’s ears as he made his way to the labs. He didn't realized it before he was almost there that everyone in his path jumped out of his way in fear. As he crashed into the lab he was brought short by the absence of his Guide and turned to Zelenka. Radek looked up from his computer with a sigh at the sight of the enraged Sentinel.

"So I'm going to assume you learned about the off world mission?"

"Where is he?"

"Why? Because Weir just called me saying you were on a war path to kill your Guide."

"Is there anything going on in this city that you don't know about?"

"Me, Carson, Elizabeth and Lorne form the Rodney security circle. Anything you say around one of us will be spread around between the rest of the circle. That means we have spies everywhere."

"Again, terrifying! Where is he?"

"Infirmary."

Without asking for an explanation John turned around, hearing Radek chuckling behind him. His way to the infirmary was again completed with people throwing themself to the walls avoiding him and once he was in the infirmary all the fight went out of him at the sight of Rodney lying on one of the beds. Going white, Sheppard took one shaky step toward his Guide, before he was stopped by a firm hand in his chest and looked up to see a worried looking Carson.

"It’s okay laddy, he just needs to sleep it off."

"Why!?! What happen!?! Tell me, tell me!?!"

Carson just stared at him, the corner of his mouth twitching a little until he just crumpled into a fit of giggles, clutching his side. John looked at the Doctor in confusion and back to the bed where Rodney was awake glaring at them as he turned on his side rubbing his eyes. 

"Oh laddy! Rodney just comes in here to take naps when he's too tired to keep on staring at his tablet. But your face was fun!" Carson gave a little slap on Sheppard’s shoulder and threw a pudding to Rodney. "Fill yourself up with sugar and get out of here Mckay, some of us have work to do!"

"Thank you voodoo priest!"

John was having a whiplash of emotion as he made his way to his Guide, needing to feel him next to him and at the same time feeling the urge to strangle him. Choosing to go with the need to feel him close to him, John slipped on the bed behind Rodney, placing the scientist between his legs and circling his waist with his arms. His Guide kept eating his pudding leaning against John’s chest humming happily at the cuddle. 

"Rodney."

"Humm?"

"When were you going to tell me about the off world mission?"

"Oh that! I accepted like a minute ago, when Weird told me you would be on my team and that you were now in charge of military. I wouldn't have said yes otherwise."

"What!?!"

"Yeah she called me just before I came here for my nap, which by the way five minutes is not a real nap."

"If you don't mind sleeping with me wrapped around you like an octopus, I vote for going to your quarters, where I will let you sleep as long as you want."

"Vote accepted!"

Rodney finished his pudding and after tapping on John's arm to let him go, his Guide slipped down and waited for his Sentinel to wrap their fingers together before making their way to Rodney's quarters. The scientist was still a little sleepy as he leaned a little harder on the soldier, John smiled into his Guide’shair as he pulled him into his quarters. Sheppard laid on the bed first letting Rodney plaster himself on him with a sigh and soon the scientist’s room was filled with soft snoring sounds. 

Since they had been together the dark circles John had seen under his Guide’s eyes had slowly started to disappear. The Sentinel had slowly realized with time that his bound mate had some trouble keeping his shield up when he was asleep. All in all it wouldn't have been that bad, if it wasn't for the fact that people’s dreams also came with strong feelings that attacked his Guide in his sleep. John’s shield had been strong since he had learned how to make one, being a high level Sentinel in the army, it had been the only way to survive. So in their sleep his shield covered the both of them letting his Guide have his first real restful sleep in his life. Sheppard had even started shielding Rodney every time he was around him, when he had realised how much effort his Guide placed into keeping himself protected, Rodney was a powerful Guide but shielding himself did not came naturally to him and often left him with headache. Plus every time Sheppard’s shields were around Rodney the other unbounded Sentinels roaming Atlantis keep their distance as if feeling that their presence wasn't welcome around his Guide, which it wasn't.

An hour later, feeling more calm and maybe a little more possessive, John let his hands wander over his Guide’s body, finding their way into Rodney’s pants grabbing that perfect ass of his. Mckay grumbled something about Sheppard letting him sleep. John chuckled, hiding his face into his Guide’s neck starting to suck a red mark just under his ear, his hands never stopping their grabbing game. 

"You can keep on sleeping baby, I don't mind."

"....Creepy..ungh...man."

With a smile, John rolled them around taking his hands out of Rodney's pants so the other man was under him and he could look into startling blue eyes. Rodney placed one hand on the soldier’s neck pulling him down to him and the other on his back making soothing circles. With a little hum, John leaned down catching his Guide’s lips with his, before slipping in his tongue not wanting to take things slow and started devouring his mouth with hunger. Rodney opened his mouth to him happily humming into the kiss and letted his other hand wander down to the Sentinel’s ass. When they both needed to breathe, John went back to his Guide neck biting down on his mark to make sure it would stay there, for everyone to see. 

"Possessive...oh!....caveman!"

"Hum, I wonder how many marks I can put on that amazing body before you come untouched."

"Oh God!...Yes please!"

With a chuckle John set up to his work, removing clothes after clothes until they were both naked rutting against each other, careful to keep his Guide’s hard-on untouched as he sucked and bit his way from his scientist’s neck to his ankles. It turned out that the answer to his question was forty five as Rodney exploded under him coming untouched and shaking as the aftershocksrocked his body. Once he settled down, John crawled back up his Guide’s body and only needed a few pulls before he came over his scientist’s stomach. He crashed next to Rodney completely exhausted as he passed his hands over hand over his Guide’sstomach happy to smell their combined fragrance mixing together.

"Mine."

"Ugh that's just....Possessive caveman."

"Yes, mine."

John leaned against Rodney, licking the bite marks on his neck humming happily. His Guide curled up next to him, but the feeling of drying stickiness on his stomach made his face wrinkle. With a chuckle John pulled him up and into the shower, happy to do all the work and to curl back with a naked Rodney into bed after he’d changed the sheets. 

(SGAG-S)

It took one mission, only one mission and John was woken by a small hand shaking him. He looked up into his teammate’s eyes, as Teyla looked back at him in worry. He gave her a little smile to erase the worry on her face until he took in their surroundings. A cell, looking like it was made of living flesh, weird lighting and a humming sound buzzing in his ears: a wraith ship. Sitting up the soldier looked around letting his senses take everything in and the lack of something very important in his line of sight.

"Where's Rodney?"

"I don't know John, I just woke up next to you. I haven't seen or heard Rodney."

Sheppard was on his feet before Teyla could finish her sentence, going to the bars of the cell, looking around the other cell around them trying to catch a glimpse of his Guide. Extending his sense she was assaulted by the smell of decay emitted by the ship, zoning in the familiar smell of his Guide, but even with all his other sense open he couldn't pin-point his exact position. With a frustrated growl, John could feel his rage slowly overcoming all his other senses, he wanted his Guide now!

Teyla came close to him, knowing better than to touch the soldier when Mckay wasn't around and spoke softly to him trying to calm him down.

"John this will not help, we need to think of a plan or else we are not helping your husband."

John settled down a little at the mention of Rodney as his husband. Teyla's people didn't have Sentinels or Guides in their culture, so the best explanation she had for their bond was that they were married and often referred to Rodney as his husband. Settling down, but keeping his feral side close to the surface just in case, John walked away from the bars and concentrated his attention on Teyla, not letting his senses run wild looking for his Guide and they started planning their escape.

 

:::::::::::Rodney:::::::::::

 

Rodney woke up with a grunt, his head felt like it had been hit over with a baseball bat, over and over again. Plus he felt an intense rage coming from someone on his right; that was definitely not Sheppard. His Sentinel’s rage was more like a cold rain, this was an iceberg slowly piercing its way into his brain. So without thinking the Guide reached over to the rage and fired it up, melting it to a more calm emotion.

"What did you do!?!"

Sitting up like a spring Rodney looked over his head, meeting a pair of glaring eyes, on a tanned skin giant with dreads and tattoo-covered arms. The Guide was simply gaping at him, looking around the cell, to realize he was trapped in a Wraith ship, with a crazy looking man that had more than two heads taller than him. Rodney stood up and as the giant walked to him, he took several steps back, realizing he could play with the man’s emotion, but he wasn't a Sentinel so he couldn't make him zone out. Putting his hands up in self-defence, the scientist melted a little more of the blinding rage leaving the man in front of him with calm in his heart. The giant was frowning down at him, confused at his lack of rage, but clearly trying to muster more of it.

"Are you the one doing this?!"

"Hummm."

"Answer me little man!"

"Yes! Yes! I'm sorry, sorry I'll stop!"

"No!...No it’s alright. What are you?"

"A Guide. But I'm not sure what you call those on your planet."

"Guides."

"...Okay then...But you’re not a Sentinel or a Guide, so what are you?"

"On my planet there were very few Guides or Sentinels, the rest of us were influenced by Guides, but we didn't have any of our senses over developed."

"That's...actually quite interesting, I'm Rodney Mckay by the way."

"Ronon Dex."

"Listen I'm sorry I changed your emotion without your permission, I just...got surprised by your rage, it’s a little overwhelming."

"Normally I would squash your head to this wall for what you did." Rodney let out a little squeak of fear, trying to make himself melt into the wall. "But I haven't felt this calm since...a long time ago, my head feels clearer than it as in a long time. So thank you."

With a sigh Rodney relaxed his shoulders, the giant keep looking at him and then surprised the scientist by pulling him into his arms in a bone crushing hug. Rodney had to tap the big man on the back to be allowed to breath. The big man pulled him back placing the smaller man back on his feet giving him a toothy terrifying smile. 

"You are a precious gift my friend!"

"Oooookay! Always fun to make new friends before being killed by crazy Wraith."

"Oh now my friend, you and I are getting out of here."

"What!?! How?"

With one more squeeze and one more creepy smile, Ronon stepped away and pass his hand in his dreads taking out a small knife. Without explaining anything to the scientist he turned around and started throwing knife after knife to a small panel on the opposite wall. It took almost all the knives in Ronon’s hair, even though the Guide couldn't possibly know how many there were, but after fifteen he really hoped there wasn't much more hidden in there. When finally the sixteen knives hit the panel just right the bars opened for them, setting them free. 

"Oh my God! How in hell did you know what to do?"

"I'm a wraith hunter, little Guide."

"That...."Rodney looked the other man up and down. "Actually makes a lot sense. Any idea how to get out of here and....John!"

"I'm sorry?"

"John my Sentinel, he was with me when the wraiths attacked us! Oh no, no, no, no!"

Ronon was at his side, his arm around the Guide’s shoulder as he pushed him forward and out of the cell. 

"Don't worry little Guide, we will find your Sentinel and kill all wraith who would dare cross our path."

"Humm."

"I will kill all wraiths who dare cross our path and protect you."

"Ok let’s go!"

Ronon stepped away from him, opening another panel in the wall, revealing Rodney’s gun and tablet and two big guns that belonged to the wraith hunter. Seeing how the hunter apparently knew way more about the wraith ship then him, he simply choose to follow him, putting his trust in the giant to keep him safe. They walked down many corridors, passing chambers after chambers, but the ship just seemed to be empty. 

They had just turned into another corridor when two wraith soldiers turned the corner in front of them, stunned, spears at the ready. Ronon pushed Rodney behind him, pushing him down another corridor with a forceful shove.

"Run little Guide, I'll be there in a moment!"

Not wanting to argue with the giant gun-wielding wraith hunter, Rodney ran down the corridor he was shoved into not looking back at the sound of fighting. He was halfway down the corridor when he felt a familiar feeling brushing against his shield. He ran a little more and turned the corner to find other cells and a familiar looking haircut.

"Rodney!"

"Oh thank God!"

Crashing against the bars to wrap his arms around his Sentinel, feeling so relieved at seeing his soldier alive and well. He pulled back looking for a panel like the one Ronon had thrown knife at for an hour only to be crushed against a strong chest and pulled away.

"Run little Guide!"

"Rodney!"

Rodney had just enough time to look over his shoulder at his feral-looking Sentinel before he was dragged a little further away and smashed against a wall under the hunter’s body. He was about to push back when the wraith soldier turned the corner, spear at the ready. As they passed next to his Sentinel, John reached over and grabbed one of them snapping his neck in one quick motion, the other soldier caught by surprise opened the cell, probably to attack his soldier, but the feral Sentinel jumped him with a growl tearing his head off. The Sentinel then turned his attention to Ronon and started running toward him, completely ignoring Teyla as she tried to calm him. The hunter took a defensive stance and before Rodney could say anything the both of them were rolling on the floor growling and fighting.Teyla stepped over them going to Rodney with a relived smile and placed their foreheads together in greetings.

"Ah Rodney my friend, I am so happy you are well."

"Me too Teyla, me too. Do you think we should, oh I don't know separate the testosterone parade?"

"He is your Sentinel and...you’re new friend, do as you wish my friend."

"You know behind all your sweet speeches and peaceful smile, you’re kind of mean."

Teyla simply hummed, walking over to the dead soldier and taking one of the spears as she walked a little further into the corridor to keep watch, leaving Rodney to take care of the fighting men at his feet. 

"John!" A growl answered him as John’s fist crashed into the hunter’s face."Ronon!" 

With a sigh the Guide reached inside himself and washed the two fighting men with feelings of calm and happiness, reducing the two men into a smiling happy giggling mess. Rodney crouched down judging his Sentinel with his eyebrows, as Ronon just keep on giggling. Catching his Sentinel’s eyes, John reached up and pulled Rodney down for an upside down kiss crashing their lips together. Before he knew it, Rodney was pulled back to his feet by Ronon, who then turned to John helping him to his feet.

"Let's go little Guide, we found your Sentinel, but we must get out of here before more soldiers come."

Rodney hummed his agreement, as John laced their finger together giving a little wary look to the giant and placed himself between the two of them. Ronon gave the Sentinel a feral smile and walked over to Teyla introducing himself to her with a little nod of respect. They found their way out of the wraith ship without any encounter with any wraith soldier and soon enough they made their way back to a stargate. As Sheppard started making the call to Atlantis, Rodney saw Ronon starting to make his way to the woods and ran after him.

"Ronon!"

"Little Guide."

"Where are you going?"

"My life goal is to kill as much wraith as I can in this life time."

"Ooookay, again: creepy. But you should come with us to Atlantis, seriously if your only life goal is to kill wraiths, well they attack us almost every week. They practically knock on our door, you wouldn't even need to go and find them."

"Tempting."

"Plus you can really complain at having a roof over your head and free meals every day."

"I will accept your offer little Guide, but mostly to protect you."

"....Hum....Thanks? Just so you know Atlantis is filled with Guides and Sentinels, so you can protect them to."

Ronon just gave him a little pat on the head and a fond smile, like the scientist had just said something stupid, which Rodney kind of resented. But they still walked back next to each other as the stargate opened, John wrapped his fingers with Rodney's frowning a little at him, but Rodney simply shrugged as they were enveloped in the welcome blue glow of the gate.

 

::::::::::::John:::::::::::::

 

John had every intention of never letting go of Rodney for at the very least the next week or so, but as soon as they reappeared on the other side of the gate his Guide was ripped out of his grasp by a very pissed looking Carson. The Doctor placed Rodney next to Zelenka, making a motion for the small scientist to make sure Mckay wasn't going anywhere, then turned to the rest of them examining each on with a careful glance and pat in all the right places. Once the small man faced the wraith hunter he stopped and studied the man with a wary glance, not sure what to do with the giant. Ronon was still smiling that kind of creepy smile, looking around relaxed as if everything was completely normal and his eyes kept going back to Rodney. John kind of wanted to punch the big man every time his eyes even drifted over his Guide, Rodney was his and he should have been the one protecting him. But on the other hand, he couldn't really complain to the wraith hunter for making sure his Guide was safe. 

With a sigh Carson patted the big man’s arms to get his attention and made a little sign for him to follow him to the infirmary.Teyla just rolled her eyes and after giving a reassuring smile to John, she walked away to her quarters having been cleared by Carson. So Carson followed by Radek, Rodney and Ronon made their way to the infirmary. Rodney casted a little worried look over his shoulder toward John and the Sentinel ran after them, not wanting his Guide to be out of his sight for even a second. Once inside Rodney was sat down on a bed by Carson, as the Doctor fuss over him lifting his shirt and poked around at every mark he could find.

"Bloody hell what's all this then?"

"John."

"And this."

"John."

"Is that a bite mark?"

"Probably...John."

"What about that one?"

"That might be wraith...but then again probably safe to say John."

The Sentinel had a big smug smile on his face, as Rodney without a trace of shame simply explained every mark John had left on his body. Carson look halfway through a fit of either giggles or rage, but as he searched Rodney’s eyes for any sign of shame or displeasure and found none, he simply nod and pulled the shirt back down.

"Your Sentinel is a caveman."

"Possessive caveman, yes."

"What about the other caveman following you around?"

Both men turned to Ronon, who was leaning on the wall looking around completely at ease. Getting suspicious, John approached his Guide and concentrated on Rodney’s shield, to find he hadn't put it up and was stretching himself, calming everyone around him. No wonder the scientist looked so tired, with a sigh John curled around his Guide, placing himself between his legs and placed Rodney head on his shoulder shielding the both of them. Rodney relaxed against him, humming a little as he placed his hands on John’s waist and let himself be protected against everyone’s feelings. Some people on Atlantis thought that Rodney was a lazy Guide always ignoring his duties to John and always throwing tantrums just for the sake of yelling at people. But John had rapidly found out just how much his Guide was affecting other unbound Sentinels, always stretching himself thin to make sure they were all centred, always making sure they felt happy and calm. And not just the scientist, every time Rodney walked into a room, he would open his shield letting everyone’s feelings attack him and washed them with a feeling of calm. As he look at Carson, the Doctor frowned a little only just realizing Rodney had been calming him down from his crazy mother hen worry brain and Ronon lost a little of his smile looking at Rodney in wonder. The wraith hunter walked over to them, but didn't touch either of them understanding what Rodney had been doing he simply gave a little nod of respect to John and followed the Doctor when he pulled him away to do a full physical on the new member of the Atlantis team.

"Baby?"

"....Hum?"

"I know it’s gonna sound weird and all, but never do this to me again."

"Yeah ok, I'll never get kidnapped into a wraith ship ever again,it’s such a bore anyway."

With a chuckle John pulled Rodney down from the bed wrapping his hands more firmly around his Guide with a little sigh of relief.

"You feeling all possessive and protective right now?"

"Mine."

"Well that answers that, wanna go to our quarters and I'll let you do whatever freaky thing your caveman needs to do to feel better?"

"...Yes."

Rodney huffed a little laugh on his neck and John rubbed his head over his Guide soft hair with a happy sight. They move slowly walking next to each, side plastered to each other as they made their way to there quarter. Once inside Rodney let John remove all his clothes only too happy to let the Sentinel do all the work. After each piece of clothing John would come back up to catch Rodney's lips into a searing kiss, leaving the scientist breathless every time. Once they were both naked they simply slipped into bed together, the soldier was happy simply kissing and placing his hands all over his Guide’s body, making sure all his marks were still there and remarking the fading ones. As soon as he was happy with his work the Sentinel wrapped himself around his Guide with an happy sigh and left one last kiss on top of Rodney’s head letting the now adrenaline empty scientist sleep with a content smile on his face.

"Love you, baby."

Rodney eyes popped open and John was faced with two searching blue eyes looking at him with a startled expression. Too late John realised he had only ever said those words when he was sure Rodney was completely asleep and looked right back not knowing what to do.

"Say that again!"

"Humm."

"Say it again or I'll never blow you again!" Empty threat, Rodney loved it too much, but still John chuckled.

"Love you, baby."

A blinding smile reached Rodney’s face as he rolled over covering John with his body and smashed their lips together. With a laugh the Sentinel kissed his enthusiastic Guide right back, his hands wandering over the scientist’s back.

"Oh! I love you too of course!"

"Never doubt it baby."

Rodney smiled down at him and rested more of his weight on top of John hiding his blushing face in his Sentinel’s neck. John placed a tender kiss on top of Rodney’s head and sighed happily, this was good, this was very good.


End file.
